


And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die

by makesometime



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Awkwardness, Episode Tag, Missing Scene, Other, Size Difference, episode 44 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Gable watches Hildred’s eyes blaze with the sort of fae light that drew them to her in the first place. They’re so breathlessly alive that Gable thrills for it, to hold her, to steal a moment with her here at the end of their time in Burza Nyth.They don’thavetime.But they’ll make time.
Relationships: Gable/Hildred Gastaur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die

**Author's Note:**

> I've been running behind the Skyjacks train for a while now trying to catch up and while I know some things that are coming up, I got to episode 44 today and I just adore the relationship between HIldred and Gable. I'm pretty used to writing episode tags by now and couldn't resist for this one too. Enjoy <3
> 
> (I've used she/they pronouns for Hildred and there's no particular focus on what's going on with Gable, so nothing to warn about there.)

“Can I kiss you?”

Gable watches Hildred’s eyes blaze with the sort of fae light that drew them to her in the first place. They’re so breathlessly _alive_ that Gable thrills for it, to hold her, to steal a moment with her here at the end of their time in Burza Nyth.

They don’t _have_ time.

But they’ll make time.

Hildred’s body collides with theirs and they stumble back, half through surprise and half through a little sprinkling of affectation. They’re strong, but Gable is so much stronger and it makes Hildred smile to get a little bit of a win here, so they let it happen. They’ll let anything happen, to see that smile a hundred times over.

Gable feels the back of their calves hit a bench, too small for them and almost too large for Hildred in equal measure. They hoist an arm around Hildred’s waist and fold themselves down onto it, setting the woman’s smaller form over her lap. It spreads her legs comically wide and Hildred grins at it, shuffling closer like she’s rearranging her stance on a bird.

“Not the biggest I’ve ridden.”

Gable groans, leaning in for another kiss before Hildred can say anything else, before they can cause Gable’s cheeks to flush and their mouth to try and run to catch up.

Hildred kisses just like she fights, focused, expert, intent. Gable opens their lips and swallows Hildred’s groan, settling one hand over the curve of their backside. There’s a heat growing in their stomach, nascent but strong. Keen. Their body knows what to do with this.

“How far do you want this to go?” They murmur, when Hildred pulls away, her chest heaving with the effort of filling her lungs enough to dive back in.

“Gable.” Hildred says, bringing their hands up to cup Gable’s cheeks. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you getting that shitty tattoo.”

“ _Why_.” The word trips out of their lips before they can stop it. They hate the look of genuine confusion that passes over Hildred’s face, before she schools her expression into something tender and fond.

“Hey... have you seen yourself?”

It’s both the best and the worst thing that Hildred could have said. Gable sighs, leaning in to kiss Hildred again and holding them firm against their stomach, feeling the needy little rocks of Hildred’s hips and fighting a smile. This doesn’t have to be complicated. Just the momentary release of a load of adrenaline, the coming together of two people who need nothing more in the moment than each other.

“Is there anything I should know.” Hildred asks, smiling when Gable frowns and swiping a hand over their wrinkled forehead. “I don’t need your life story Gable. Likes, dislikes. That’s all.”

“Don’t touch my back.” Gable says, quick and quiet. “Everything else is fine.”

Hildred nods, arching up and pressing her lips to Gable’s throat. The kiss is hot and wet and followed by a sharp, sharp suck that lights up Gable’s spin like a firecracker.

“Got it. How about I stay right here then?”

Gable smiles, and it only barely trembles. “I’d like that.”

Hildred strips out of their clothes with quick little shimmies, bringing Gable’s hands up to cup her breasts as she busies herself with the buttons on their shirt instead. Hildred lets it fall open and strokes their hands over Gable’s strapped chest with a happy little purr.

“Your hands are so _big_.” She says, leaning in to mouth at the skin above the bandages. “I can’t wait to feel them in me.”

With a grin, Gable rubs their thumbs over the tight buds of Hildred’s nipples, pouting when she slips back and off Gable’s lap for the barest of moments to shuck off their trousers. The benefit, though, of being so large in comparison to Hildred, is that they can continue to tease and squeeze her skin even as she urges Gable into lifting their hips in turn.

They give a slow hiss at the settle of skin on skin as Hildred takes their place once more, slipping their hands around and jerking hard to bring their chests together. Hildred reaches up and tugs on the short length of their hair, bringing their lips together once more.

She makes the loveliest of noises as Gable slides a hand between them, down and probing to the spot where Hildred is soft and hot and wet. Their skin slides so nicely over hers, nudging against her clit and then further down, grinning into their kiss when Hildred huffs and rocks at the stubborn press of Gable’s finger to their entrance.

“ _Gable I swear—_.”

Hildred whines softly at the slow slow push of Gable’s finger, small hands gripping hard at Gable’s hair as they try to stay steady. It strikes Gable like a flash that only a day ago Hildred was battered and bruised in a hospital bed and it’s only _their_ divine power that’s made this possible. They hold Hildred tighter, grinding the heel of their palm against her clit and teasing a second finger at her entrance.

“That’s it…”

Hildred laughs, cursing up a storm as she clenches around Gable’s fingers. “You’re good at this for someone so awkward.”

“Thank you.”

“ _Don’t_ —.” Hildred breaks off to moan, twitching and digging her fingers into the flesh of Gable’s shoulders now. “Don’t _thank_ me during sex, Gable.”

It’s Gable’s turn to laugh, and it bubbles out of them with surprising revelry. Bringing their other hand up, they tweak and pinch at Hildred’s breasts with eager little touches as the woman starts to tremble and moan with greater intensity.

“Another.” She demands, and Gable hesitates just long enough. “ _Another, Gable_.”

Hildred comes apart around three of Gable’s large fingers and Gable finds themselves transfixed by the twist of her expression and the shudder of their body with the pleasure that _they_ have brought. They chew on their lip to fight a grin, watching as Hildred blinks slowly and pulls in heavy lungfuls of air.

She’s moving as soon as she’s caught her breath, scrambling to her knees and looking up at Gable, hands folded over their knees and expression one of pure eagerness. “Can I?”

Gable nods, shakily, and lets her push their legs apart.

It is the last thing they think about for some time after that.


End file.
